


Promises

by SinQueen69



Series: DC Vault [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, BruDick Week 2021, Daddy Kink, Day 2, Dirty Talk, Dom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub, Facial, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, Sub Dick Grayson, dildo, face fucking, putting on a show, sex toy, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Bruce makes Dick a promise, depending if Dick can fulfill his promise.~~||~~BruDick Week 2021 Day 3: Daddy Kink
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Vault [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474994
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	Promises

“Are you sure you can take it, baby boy?” Bruce asked cautiously from where he was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees as his dark eyes traced Dick’s trembling form. 

“Yes Daddy, I can do it,” Dick said firmly, even as he bit his lower lip to muffle his gasp as he sank down on the obscenely large, ridged dildo that was standing straight up from the coffee table in front of the couch Bruce was lounging on. 

“You just want Daddy’s cock, so greedy baby boy.” Bruce palmed the bulge in the front of his dress pants. Bruce chuckled as Dick’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as his cock visibly twitched and stomach bulged as the younger man took another inch of the dildo into himself. 

“You promised Daddy,” Dick whined before he squeezed his eyes close as a whimper escaped his throat as he eased himself down another inch. Dick’s arms and legs were shaking under the strain of holding himself up so he didn’t impale himself completely on the massive dildo. 

“Daddy always keeps his promises baby boy, you know that. So you should do what you promised.” Bruce reminded as he cupped the front of his pants while licking his lips as he stared at the way Dick’s stomach was bulging. 

“I can do it, Daddy,” Dick’s voice wobbled before his arms gave out and Dick shouted out as he impaled himself on the last inch of the thick dildo and he came over his stomach and chest with a shaky cry. 

“That’s Daddy’s good boy,” Bruce crooned as he ran his hands up over Dick’s bare thighs, staring at the way Dick’s body looked with the massive toy seated so deeply inside of him and the layer of cum that now covered his front. 

“Ah, ah, Daddy,” Dick squealed when Bruce grabbed his ass and forcibly rocked him back and forth on the dildo, shifting the toy deeper into him and forcing his rim to be open further. 

“Such a dirty boy,” Bruce hummed as he watched as Dick’s stomach rippled and bulged in a way that had his cock leaking in his boxers. Adding with the deep flush and sweat shining on Dick’s pale skin, Bruce could feel his self-control starting to snap. Bruce leaned back on the couch as he unzipped the front of his dress pants, he lifted his hips just enough to slip his pants and boxers down around his thighs so his cock could spring free. 

Dick swallowed hard at the sight of the older man’s dripping cock and his lips parted almost on a reflex, his hole aching around the ridiculous size of the dildo he was seated on but he wanted nothing more than to have Bruce fuck him with his cock. 

“Suck my cock baby, I want to come all over that pretty face of yours while you fuck yourself on your new toy,” Bruce ordered as he laid his arms on the back of the couch with a cocky smirk on his lips. 

Dick couldn’t help the keen that fell from his mouth as he started to bend forward, the shifting of positions changed the angle the dildo was penetrating him and made him see brief spots in his vision. Dick placed his hands on Bruce’s knees, flicked his eyes up for a moment before he lowered his head and swallowed down half of the older man’s cock. 

“Mm, just like that,” Bruce groaned in bliss as Dick suckled at his cock, lapping at the wet tip and sucking at the hard shaft as he bobbed his head up and down. Dick’s eyes watered as the fat head of the older man’s cock hit against the back of his throat at the same time he rocked his hips and the dildo hit against his prostate. 

“Don’t even think about stopping baby, Daddy wants to come,” Bruce ordered gruffly, placing a firm hand on the top of Dick’s head ensuring that Dick couldn’t lift his wet, warm mouth away from the older man’s cock. Dick was drooling and gagging around Bruce’s cock as he did his best to fuck himself on the dildo as Bruce ordered him to and his cock was hard and leaking against his stomach again. 

Dick closed his wet eyes and moaned helplessly as Bruce gripped his hair and using his new hold began to fuck into Dick’s mouth. Dick gasped and whined around the rough face fuck Bruce was giving him and the way the fat dildo in his ass was rubbing his prostate raw. 

“Fuck,” Bruce grunted as he yanked Dick’s mouth off of his cock at the last second before ropes of white spurted from the tip of Bruce’s cock and landed over every inch of Dick’s face. Dick squirmed and mewled, eyes still closed as he felt cum decorate his face before he cried out when Bruce suddenly shoved him back and down onto the dildo again and Dick painted his stomach and chest with another layer of cum as he came again. 

“That’s Daddy’s dirty little boy,” Bruce said proudly as he patted Dick’s cum sticky cheek as Dick looked at him with dark, hazy eyes and a dopey smile on his cum painted lips. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dick slurred and closed his eyes to enjoy the floaty sensation his second orgasm gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
